No Gift
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Verseless. You can give me diamonds and rings and many other things. But no gift compares to you.


**so, this is tying into jaylonni love's bartender!verse for her story bleeding love. it doesn't necessarily follow anything she has planned for her story. but after speaking with her ( and getting permission to ), i figured this cute little one-shot would be enjoyed.**

* * *

 _No Gift_

 _By: Xhibit B_

* * *

. **i do not own inuyasha**.

* * *

Rin Taisho smiled as she watched her husband place the last of their children's Christmas gifts under the tree; the light highlighting his alabaster skin. The hand that housed the diamond engagement and wedding ring set moved to rest against her rounded stomach, the feeling of their unborn child kicking against her hand making her heart melt. Rin always loved the holidays. There was just something about having all of her friends and family around that made her anxious and excited for everyone to wake and arrive on the morrow.

"Done," her husband's baritone voice hummed, breaking the silence of the room. The children were up in their bedroom sleeping, unaware of their parents adding the gifts from "Santa" to the already large collection that had been placed around the tree. "The children's gifts are all under the tree, just in time for them to open everything in the morning." He stepped closer to her, stopping to lean down as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he pulled away again. "I'll sneak your gifts under there while you're asleep. Can't very well have you peaking at what I got you beforehand, now can I?"

"Sesshomaru," Rin laughed, her small hand grasping his much larger one. "Silly, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to get me anything for Christmas. I'm just content watching the girls opening up their gifts every year. You don't have to spend money on me too. Not that you listen to reason every time I say it."

"You've given me this same speech every year for the last seven years of our marriage," Sesshomaru pointed out, his hand that she wasn't holding coming to rest on her stomach. "And for five years before that while we were dating. It doesn't change my stance on buying a gift or two for my wife. Besides, it's not as if I can't afford to do anything for you."

"But, dear husband, I keep telling you that I don't need anything. And for good reason," Rin retorted, pulling her husband towards the couch before sitting down carefully. She smiled, the pad of her thumb rubbing over the smooth skin of the hand she still held. "Because no gift could even compare to you. So long as I have you, my children and my best friends in the entire world, there's nothing in this world that could make me happier. Gifts be damned."

"Just as none could compare to you either," Sesshomaru commented, raising his free hand to brush her hair from her face. A kiss was placed to her forehead, a half smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned away again. "That' still doesn't change the fact that I want to spoil you, Rin."

"You're impossible," Rin laughed, moving so that her legs were tucked beneath her; her head resting against his shoulder. "But I still love you."

"Like you really had a choice in the matter," the elder Taisho brother teased, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders. "We'll have to eat the cookies the girls left out for Santa before we go to bed."

"Just give me some milk. I'll eat them."

A laugh escaped his wife, the two content with sitting on the couch as they watched the lights on the tree twinkle in the darkness of the living room.

…

"Wake up Momma! It's Christmas!"

Large doe eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the light before she recognized the smiling faces of her twin daughters looking down at her. She wasn't sure when she and her husband had gone to bed the night before, the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch and eating the cookies that the girls had left for Santa. She didn't even remember climbing up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Girls, give your mother some room to move."

"Yes Daddy!" the twins chimed as they moved to give Rin room to sit up.

She did, still rubbing her the sleep from her eyes. From the looks of it, they had all been up for quite some time and were waiting for her to wake up. Yawning heavily, she flipped the blanket back before moving to stand up from the bed. Pulling the colourful Christmas pyjama shirt she was wearing down to completely cover her stomach, she slipped her house shoes on.

"Good morning girls, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas momma!"

"Get dressed and come down, Rin," Sesshomaru offered. "Everyone has already started arriving to open their gifts. Mai, Kouga and Hiyori are already here. Kirara, Shippo and the triplets are on their way. My brother and his family should be here within the hour. And Miroku and Sango are just up the road with their children."

"What time is it," Rin inquired as she made her way to her closet.

"Half past eleven. The girls have been patiently waiting to open their gifts since you were on your way and everyone was coming over," Sesshomaru answered as he ushered the girls out the door. "Come down when you're finished getting ready. Once Inuyasha arrives, we'll start opening gifts."

"Of course," Rin said before she heard the door close behind them.

She quickly found her clothes; a red and white sweater dress, a pair of black leggings and comfortable holiday socks. After a quick shower, she dressed before making her way down the stairs where some of her friends and their families were sitting, talking with her husband as the children watched a movie on the TV. The curve of her mouth lifted into a smile at the scene, she definitely loved the holidays.

Making her way down the last of the stairs, she entered the living room. Pleasantries were shared between the occupants of the living room; the remainder of their friends filtering in one by one as time wore on before Rin called for everyone to open gifts.

She recorded on her phone as the children tore through the wrapping paper of their gifts, showing off what they'd gotten from the adults with glee. Many thanks were shared before husbands began to present their wives with small boxes perfectly wrapped in various coloured wrapping paper. When Sesshomaru placed the long, thin box in her lap, she gave him a look before carefully unwrapping the paper. The inscription from Jared was neatly nestled on the lid of the black box before she pulled it away to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet; several of the little charms that adorned it each of their zodiac signs. She smiled, leaning over to press her lips against his. "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rin."

The rest of the day was spent enjoying each other's company, the children playing while the adults talked, or the women wandered into the kitchen to make a hearty dinner for everyone.


End file.
